Devil
by kbeto
Summary: "Devil [ˈdɛvəl] noun. An evil being, often represented in human form but with a tail and horns." Little did Tom know when he found a wounded stranger in his backyard he was going to change both their lives forever. Flones, rated T for everything you usually find in my stories (language, pervy puns, etc) and some occasional blood. Table #1, entry #4.


_Disclaimer: The only thing I'm making out of these are feels (and some pervy jokes of dubious taste)! I don't own any reference to pop culture (and much of what's here) and I also have no money to pay a lawyer!_

_A/N: First I'd like to thank my little bro __**Neon Douche **__because I had inspiration from some chats we had about 'Deviant' and I probably wouldn't come up with this on my own! Thank you! :D_

_Now for the rest of the of the story, it's a bit different from what I usually write and there's a bit of things you usually find in some horror films, but I don't think there's anything really scary here (or I wouldn't be able to write it). :P Also the plot is a mix of mythology and films, and not necessarily is based on established knowledge or anything, okay?_

_Also, I had a lot of feelings that needed to go somewhere and I had a terrible test last Sunday and ugh! What's better than crying into my sleeping and then writing some non-sense, right? ;) This is the fourth word in the first table, Devil. (And why are my notes always so long?)_

_**xxPUDDxx**__ Thank you! I actually thought I would be away for two months but it seems that I'll be returning to my unfinished stories next month. For now it's just those SA's for this challenge that really keep me burning to write something! I hope I can complete at least one table (2 down, 8 more to go)! Hahaha!_

Devil

The night had a pleasant cool breeze blowing over people in the streets of London. All things considered – global warming and the unpredictable changes the planet was going through, after thousand years of abuse on the human race's part –, the atmosphere was pretty enticing for any young people looking for some fun with friends, have a fling, or even after a potential love interest.

In an alleyway not far from the most popular club in the whole city, a couple shrouded in darkness provided by the narrow walls kissed heavily. Their movements were hungry, fast, and needy. A brunet with curly hair sweeping over his blue eyes making his lips roam over the flushed, tanned skin of a woman with light brown hair, leaving many love bites as possible.

"I usually don't do this," she whispers, just when his teeth pressure her exposed neck. "You must be thinking I'm just some easy chick." It takes her all her strength to keep her words coherent enough, since the mysterious lover isn't slowing down his actions.

"Don't worry, I don't do this often either," he stopped for a brief moment to look her in the eyes, his once blue irises shifting to red, as he sent his companion a devilish smile.

Claire – at least that's the name she gave him when he approached her inside the club – had her vision blurred for a second, and her lively green eyes slowly got paler and paler, till they seemed devoid of all life, looking dull and metallic. She was already under his complete control, all her free will gone with her consciousness.

"I didn't lie when I said I don't do this," the red-eyed boy smirked, a freckled hand sweeping tenderly over his hypnotised victim's cheek. "I usually wait till I get to some place more private, but right now I don't really have the time." His slightly crooked teeth was replaced by pointy teeth that resembled those of a piranha, specialised in shearing and puncturing flesh, horribly efficient for any carnivorous predator.

"I found it!" a man with a bright torch that seemed more like a searchlight yelled over to his mates, projecting the harsh light over the couple. "That bastard is going to kill her!"

"_Bloody humans,"_ the freckled boy sheltered his eyes from the light and dashed on the opposite direction of the mob made up of seven angry men. The Claire girl slumped into a hip of loose limbs on the dirtied ground, the first man running to her aid.

"This is your last victim you wicked abomination," one of the man started shooting.

Truth to be told, the strange lad wouldn't have any trouble dealing with such a small group of such pathetic life forms, wasn't him so weakened for not feasting for at least a week. His condition was still too much new and none of the elders in his tribe volunteered to teach him anything other than the basics; Claire would be his third meal in a two months span, and the absence of vital force in his guts certainly was taking its toll on him.

Seeing that he was headed to a cul-de-sac, he tried a last effort to escape his persecutors: to fly away from them. Shining jet black wings sprouted from his back, ripping through his leather jacket, and spreading over his head like huge bat wings, only that visibly more resilient.

"It's trying to escape, open fire!" A burly man far in the back of the mob ordered. The group promptly halted their run and assumed their shooting positions, bullets zooming in the winged boy's direction, but ricocheting off his sturdy wings.

"Not today, you sick bastard," the same man that ordered them to open fire, pulled a tiny bottle with water that he poured over an arrow, and readied on his crossbow. "You're going down, bitch!"

By the time he let his arrow soar through the sky, the inhuman lad already had got to a good altitude in his flight, but that didn't saved him of having his right wing pierced by the shot. Back at the ground, a loud cheer erupted from the men's small squad – as they saw their target clutch at his shoulder and unable to stay airborne head to an imminent harsh landing somewhere nearby.

"Fuck!" a muffled voice cursed between gritted teeth, trying to remove the arrow stabbed into his flesh. The wound seemed really bad for a regular arrow, and he automatically knew it could only mean one thing: holy water.

The pain was excruciating, but he finally took it out of his body, crawling to some place where he could hide from those hunters. A quick look to survey his surroundings revealed that he was in the backyard of somebody, and for the lights that were lighting up inside, he had woke them up.

"Great, just what I needed!"

The back door flung open, and a blond young man with brown eyes and spiked bed hair turned up with a cricket bat in hands, looking as weirded out as anyone would if something fell from the sky in their yard with a loud thud. His eyes promptly fell on the wounded stranger on the ground, but it didn't seem like he would scream or anything, and he just kept looking at the leather clad mysterious boy that disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"Who are–"

"He must be nearby!" A thunderous male voice could be heard in the distance over lower ones, frenzy pace and some dogs barking coupled with it.

The blond put down his bat and rushed over to the boy he knew nothing about, but seemed scared of whoever was coming near their position. "Shh! You stay here," he ordered, constructing a shelter –with a plastic table and a sunshade he had by the pool– over his wounded, unexpected visitor.

"Goodnight, me boy. Have you seen a lad your age dressing only black?" a bearded man asked.

"Of course!" the brown-eyed lad beamed.

"_I knew I couldn't trust this trash,"_ the other bit his lower lip. He was in no condition of fighting that many men with a wound like that and his blood poisoned with holy water. _"At least I'll come back home in some way,"_ he thought.

"Where?"

"They're not hard to spot, most of them seem to refuse to let go of their emo phase, even though we're already in college," he shook his head. "I got over that a few years ago," he nodded as if in deep thought.

Frustrated, the hunters left, most of them irritated by not-so-helpful information and the bearded man who had asked the question mumbled something about _"fucking goth kids"_, sending back a glare or two to. "They're gone, you can come out now, emo kid."

"Why didn't ya tell them? And I'm not an emo kid," blue eyes darted daggers at brown ones.

"I'll decide that after we treat this wound. Come on, I'll help you inside, emo kid."

~#~

"You always take random, hurt people in you backyard into your house, or am I an exception..."

"Tom. My friends call me Tom," the blond offered a smile. "You?"

"I'm not a Tom, if that's what you're asking," the cheeky reply came off with a snort. Tom didn't seem to appreciate it that much and the curly-haired boy resigned to a barely audible _"I'm Danny"_ that made Tom's face light up again with a new smile.

"So, Danny," Tom said as he started working on cleaning and disinfecting the wound, chuckling at every wince the newly met stranger gave out. "Is this what the popular kids do at night, go around being chased by a mob of very angry English men straight out of the 'Ultra Macho Mafia' pub?"

"No!" Danny half-growled his response as his wound got totally cleaned to get patched up. It was a strange experience to get a human guy see his bare chest, and even more for having one touching him ever so delicately. "Got to snog a bird and they didn't seem too happy about it."

"Heartbreaker type, uh? I see you have the looks for that."

"Heartbreaker?" Danny stifled a laugh. "If by tha' you mean rendering their hearts to shreds, then yeah," he laughed inwardly, knowing that the Tom guy didn't meant it _literally,_ like he did.

Tom frowned for a moment at the remark, but kept doing his task with precision. They stayed in a very awkward silence – at least for Danny; his conversations with the same-sex usually were very short, even shorter when regarding the human kind – till Tom was finished with the first-aid. It looked like he had some experience with doing that kind of thing, and maybe Danny was just too lost in his thoughts and a bit light-headed from the blood poisoning, but he didn't noticed a pale hand waving itself in front of him for a good minute.

"Earth to Danny, I was asking if you want something to eat," he put his hands on his hips, and for the first time the demi-boy noticed how weakened and hungry he actually was. His meal had been interrupted by a couple of meddling humans and now he was stuck with a male specimen as the only viable choice.

"_Have some self-respect, Daniel! The only thing those wankers taught you is that "an Incubus have pride in feasting only on female humans","_ he tried to forget about the emptiness in his bowels. "Some meat would be really nice, Tom."

"That can be arranged. This way," Tom started leading the way to his kitchen. His head snapped back when he heard a loud noise, Danny's unconscious body collapsed on the floor, all efforts in waking him up going to waste.

~#~

A few hours later, Danny woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He actually had learned to like them ever since he had to start looking for his own food in the human world and didn't often achieve success. The plate was nicely warmed and covered to keep its nice temperature and he couldn't fight the urge to smile at the thought of his _meal_ making him a _meal_.

Not that he would feast on Tom's body, Tom was a guy, after all – and a nice one, since he didn't denounce a bloodied stranger to some crazy hunters that would probably burn him or something –. He was desperate, weak and wounded, but he had some pride to zeal for.

"At this pace, it will take me as much time as an ordinary person to heal," he put a hand over the neatly covered wound. "Better eat this and leave before Tom's back–"

Danny didn't finish his sentence. Under the covers, he was clad in nothing but a pair of boxers that he knew wasn't his – mainly because he didn't own any. Why would he abide by human conventions, when he's using sex to get his food?– and that made him mad. Having someone attending to his wounds was fine, but someone seeing him in all his vulnerability? That was unforgivable!

With a throw of the covers, Danny was back onto his feet to go look for Tom. His search turned out short-lived as he spotted a fair-haired figure asleep on a chair by the opposite side of the bed, head bobbing back and forth with small movements, a bit of drool dripping from a round chin with a black spot.

"No hard feelings, mate. You're pretty cool for a human," he approached the chair, dropping his head as low as needed to reach Tom's ears and reciting some words in a hiss-like language that were void of all meaning to any living person. "Let's dance, Tom."

Brown eyes flew open, looking as empty and dull as Danny's previous victim. By his short stay in this world, he already knew that the male human was usually more susceptible to sexual advances of any form, so it wouldn't be too different from his usual _modus operandi _– just a bit less touchy –. Tom followed the order given and rose from the chair, stepping closer to Danny, now sporting his red eyes once more.

They swayed for a bit, orbiting around each other, till Danny decided it was a good idea to put some music on, using telekinesis to turn a pig-shaped iPod dock on, searching for a music more fitting. After skipping a few dozen of the tracks in the device, he settled for a beat similar to the one playing in the club he was at earlier, smirking evilly.

"Let's have a bit of fun, Thomas," he called the puppet of a boy forward, who immediately started grinding his bum against Danny's front, much to the Incubus boy awe. "Seems like you're as easily affected as girls. Do you like boys, Fletcher?" Danny breathed against Tom's neck, now fully acquainted of the blond's name, occupation and every other pertinent information that he usually got from a small talk with a chosen prey.

A secret part of Danny was clearly enjoying all that. It would seem like an act of ungratefulness to eat somebody that actually saved his life, but pride came first for the Incubi, and having a male human seeing you naked was worse than devouring one.

The music started fading out, and Danny guided Tom back to bed. The supernatural boy laid his victim back on the mattress and straddled the boy's hips. "Take off your shirt," he ordered, watching Tom pull the clothing off in a strange fashion – retreating an arm inside the fabric and with the other pulling it free – and switching his teeth into sharp fangs again. "Goodbye, Tom."

Danny slowly lowered his head over a star-shaped mark that served as a bullseye for the blond's heart, when a whispered voice stopped his actions, making him lift his head back up. He probably must have misheard it, there would be no way that somebody would be there to interfere another time. It took him a few seconds to realise that the voice came from Tom's lips.

"Danny," the same word spilled softly from those pinky lips, a tear falling down from one of his chocolate eyes. There was no indication that Tom was conscious in any level – he just couldn't be –, but Danny got put off by the scene.

"You– Forget it, I lost my appetite. Ya would probably make me sick," he rolled off of bed, closing the lifeless eyes and whispering a few more words in the same weird language. Instantly, Tom's eyes closed again, and he was back into a deep slumber, a smile playing on his lips.

Danny scratched his head, still confused about everything, picking the plate with eggs and bacon prepared for him and started wolfing it down. If he wasn't going to have a decent meal, he would at least try to deceive his stomach with something else.

~#~

Next morning came with some very bright sunlight showering Tom's closed eyelids, something that he didn't fully appreciate on a Saturday morning. Not when you gave your blood and soul studying all week, no. His body, otherwise, seemed relaxed enough and bits of a dream where he danced _scandalously_ close to Danny in just boxers flooded back to him, making his cheeks flush.

"_What am I doing, having this kind of dream about a guy I barely met,"_ he shook his head. _"This is the kind of thing Dougie would do!"_ he reprimanded himself, thinking of how bad would it be to get on the same level as his perverted childhood best mate.

Probably because he was too lost in his thoughts and inner monologues, Tom didn't readily notice the smell of a fry-up that filled the house and was now entering his bedroom. Memories of the previous night came back to him, and he promptly looked around for Danny, obviously not finding a single trace.

He had already given up on his search, when a loud bark came from behind him, his heart racing all the way to his mouth. "You idiot, that scared me," he started slamming his bawled fists against Danny's naked chest, the brunet having too much fun with his little joke, guffawing like a little kid.

As much as he tried to fight it, Tom soon found himself laughing along, resting his hands against the firm pectoral. It didn't dawn on him till Danny looked at the pale hands on his freckled skin and back at Tom's face with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is it you who's cooking?" He promptly spun on his heels and made his way to the source of the delicious aroma.

"I figured out I could do something since you let me – a total stranger – crash for the night," Danny pointed to the two plates on the table. "And for the best first-aid I ever received, thank you."

"You're welcome," Tom felt uneasy receiving such high praise. "But if I plan on work saving lives, I got to start somewhere, Emo Danny."

"I already said– " Danny stopped mid-sentence, watching Tom giggle like a schoolboy, and being unable to stop himself from smiling, as well. "Whatever, Tom. I'm just not thanking you for seeing me naked in my sleep."

And that was all the encouragement Danny needed. As Tom got massively flustered, dropping his fork and choking on a strip of bacon, the demi-boy knew he had found his newest weapon against the cherry blond. He was still pissed about Tom seeing naked – pride and all that stuff – , but last night had been so weird, that he could just let it go for once. Plus, Tom was a nice company to have around, if Danny had to be honest.

"It's not my fault that you don't know what underpants are for!" Tom recovered enough to form clear sentences. "Nobody walks around naked beneath _leather_ clothes! Are you a prostitute?"

"As long as you haven't bad touched me..."

"I'm not falling for your trap," an ultra red Tom resumed his breakfast, shutting out every chuckle that came from the other side of the table.

~#~

"You're really going?"

"What? Are you asking me to move in with you without a single date?" Danny laughed and smiled wide at Tom, fully aware of how easy it was to wind him up.

"Why you always turn everything into some sort of innuendo?" he sighed, tossing his new mate one of his own beanies. Danny was also wearing some of his clothes, just in case the 'emo hunters' were still after him.

"A question doesn't really answer another question," Danny pinched the bridge of Tom's noise quickly. "Don't worry, this won't be the last time you're going to see me."

"Can– Do you think we can meet tomorrow? A friend will throw a Star Wars themed party and we're going to have a Laser Tag with replicas of light sabres and stuff..." he trailed off seeing Danny's smile falter. "But it's okay if you're not into this stuff, I mean, you probably have lots of cools parties to go and everything and–"

"Put a sock in it, Thomas," a big finger sealed Tom's lips, surprising him. "I'll come tomorrow and you can explain to me how it works, okay?" to which Tom just nodded, watching the charming brunet stride across the streets and throw a 'goodbye' over his head without even looking back.

"_Congratulations, you just got a date with the hottest guy you ever got into your bed," _his mind snarled. _"Though I should say it's the only guy you ever had in your bed."_ And Tom closed his door and went to call Dougie to tell him about his new 'friend'.

~#~

"_You already had your first hot guy in bed! I'm so proud of you!" _Dougie cooed from the other end, his voice filling the room. Tom had his best mate on the loudspeaker because he was too busy searching for something nice to wear to the party he was going with Danny.

"Don't say it like that! It makes it seem like we did... stuff," he frowned at his mobile, although Dougie wouldn't be able to see him.

"_Well, you said a fit stranger shows up wounded on your backyard and you let him spend the night, strips him down from __leather__ clothes, and he leaves wearing some of yours. What the hell do you expect me to think?"_ The voice seethed in a way that was obvious that Dougie's trying not to laugh. _Hard_.

"You just put it in a way that's convenient for you," Tom stopped himself from squealing just when he found a shirt that didn't make him look like the big geeky boy he was.

"_Speaking of convenient, have you had a good look at his 'little boy'?" _the smile in his voice was nothing but _audible_.

"Dougs..."

"_Okay, his 'big boy'. I wasn't there to see, was I?"_

"God! See you tomorrow, Dougs!"

_~#~_

As promised, Danny showed up the next day just like he said he would. Tom seemed happy in seeing him – if the hug the Incubus received upon arrival was indicative enough – but Danny was still confused why he had agreed to come back, why he hadn't fed on Tom's flesh, and why he was actually enjoying spending time with a _human_.

"I should warn you beforehand that Dougie has a sense of humour a bit _wrong_. Please, don't take anything he says too seriously."

"You worry too much, there's a lot of worse people where I come from," Danny shook his head and laughed, thinking about the others of his species.

"Just don't say I didn't try to warn you!"

~#~

Dougie's party took place without any major problems. Danny actually had a good time playing and dancing with the other teenagers, and even managed to keep himself under control, considering it was like a great buffet for him, all those sweetly smelling girls filling the place, their energy making him even more hungry than he was in the night he met Tom. But then Tom would approach him, introduce him to a friend looking so proud, that it'd made him disheartened to see that smile gone from those lips because of something he would do to any of those people.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be here,"_ he thought to himself. _"Is this what it feels like for them all the time?"_

Despite his insecurities and increasing hunger – he hadn't tried to eat ever since his encounter with Tom –, Danny had fun in the party. The Laser Tag with light sabres proved to be something really fun and Tom seemed to be on his game, making noises and planning surprise attacks. By the time the match was officially over, his and Tom's team had won the tournament and an Xbox with a few games.

It wouldn't make a difference to Danny, so he just gave his share on the prize to Tom as a token of appreciation for his friendship, earning himself a hug and a kiss on the cheek (that Tom immediately regretted and apologised for, albeit not in its entirety).

Little by little, without noticing it, Danny was getting closer to Tom. First he knew things about Tom because he had the boy under his spell, but now it was Tom inviting him into his life, and the curly-haired devil wasn't sure he deserved such a gesture of kindness.

Kindness. A word not really present in the vocabulary of the ones like him. To be fair, most of the Incubi and Succubi saw humans as some sort of failed experiments of God: many were evil in essence, but the essential difference was that humans didn't kill for eating, but for their own sadistic pleasure.

"I feel like he's eye-gropping me, but I can't really come onto him without being sure, he looks too straight," Dougie stepped closer to him and Tom, eyes on a muscular brunet one of his girl friends had brought along. "And his eyes... Ugh!"

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Danny asked, it wasn't hard for him to pick on the scents of excitement of each individual in the room, and the guy Dougie was talking about _reeked_ of sexual tension, pupils going wide whenever he looked back at the short blond. "I'm positive that he's just shy, but he's totally into ya."

"You really think so?" Tom and Dougie asked in unison.

"Can't get anything if you don't ask for it," he stated and mouthed a mute 'go, tiger' to Dougie.

"That was really nice," Tom smiled watching his friend engage in conversation with the boy with a lightning scar. "He's loud and pervy, but he's also not that confident in himself. Thank you."

Something seemed to stir inside Danny. It was sort of a new emotion, because his emotional spectrum was wide enough to house satisfaction from getting laid or getting food – which often coincided –. It was something like satisfaction, though a bit more pleasant, he didn't know exactly.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it has been fun," he elbowed Tom, pointing to the other side where Dougie could be seen kissing the lightning boy.

~#~

Months passed, and Danny's and Tom's friendship only grew stronger. They would always see each other at least once a week (usually on Saturdays) and most times Danny spent the night in (like some sort of grown boys sleepover), sleeping in a head-to-tail pattern. Slowly, their lives became more and more entwined with each other, and Danny knew that wouldn't – and couldn't – last forever.

"I got to tell ya me secret," he urged Tom from the door, letting himself into the boy's room.

"Can't it wait till we're back? I sorta have a secret to tell you, too," Tom finished pulling a top on.

Life wasn't fair. Danny knew exactly what Tom wanted to tell him, he's not stupid, he had seen the signs! The light touches, the compliments, the moments of semi-awkwardness, the longing glances, the smell of arousal, the pupils dilating every time they met– Tom was in love with Danny, the blue-eyed boy knew that much by now. What Tom didn't know, though, was that Danny wasn't who – or what – he thought the guy he has fancied for some time was.

"Tom, listen to me," Danny grabbed both hands in his, sitting them on bed. "It's very important that you listen carefully to every word I have to say."

"If you're trying to scare me, Dan, you're surely succeeding," the blond swallowed a lump, his eyes becoming as worried as Danny's.

"I'm a demon. The night we met I was being chased by some hunters and one of them shoot me with an arrow after I tried to feed on a random girl I picked up in a club," the confession came in a single breath. He had to make sure Tom wouldn't interrupt him before the end.

"Are you serious?" Tom started laughing after some time in absolute silence. "You almost got me!"

"I wish we didn't have to come to this..."

Danny closed his eyes slowly, and he opened them again, they had switched to crimson, like a sea of blood replacing the once blue ocean Tom loved so much. His pupils also changed into vertical slits like those of a cat, whereas dark black wings sprouted from his back, spreading almost as wide as the the walls of Tom's room.

"No!" Tom brought a hand to his mouth, falling from bed and crawling on the opposite direction in horror, tears starting to prickle his eyes.

"I'm an Incubus, Tom. I feed on women I seduce to keep my powers strong. I even tried to eat you after I woke up in your bed for the first time, but then I just couldn't and I was so drawn to you I don't even know why I kept in touch with you–"

"This whole friendship was an act?" Tom spat. He was already hiccuping, making herculean effort not to break in front of the stranger that took his Danny's place.

A shook of head came as a reply. "At first I was just curious about how human life works and pissed about you seeing me naked, but then I started enjoying your company and we really became mates."

"Get out, please. This is too much to process," a tear rolled down his pale cheek.

"Don't worry, I never wanted to impose myself on ya any more than I already have," a tear also rolled from Danny's red eyes, only that his was black like onyx. He retracted his wings back and reverted his eyes to their previous colour, walking through the door. "I just want you to know that I'll never forget the time I got to spend with you. Tell Dougie and Harry I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight."

As soon as door closed, Tom started screaming and tearing one of his pillows down. He cried from anger, from indignation, from sadness, and even worse, he cried for a lost love that he never really had.

~#~

"He's not coming?" Harry asked Tom with a huge crease on his brow. He was the the guy Dougie met at his own party and started a solid relationship with. He, Dougie, Danny and Tom turned into some sort of boys' club, being very close to each other over the months they spent all together.

"No. That's what I just said, Harry," Tom retorted a little too harshly, confirming Dougie's suspicions of something wrong between the two.

"What's wrong, T-bag? This is nothing like you," the other blond propped his elbows on the table, his head coming closer to look tom in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Dougie. I'm going to dance a bit," he gulped his drink in one go and went to the dance floor.

Tom never was one for clubs or anything, but Danny had suggested they did something different, and the other two eagerly agreed and he just had to go. Not that any of that would matter after Danny revealed himself to be a woman-eater entity from the underworld. Why would Tom care about him anyway? Just because he had fallen in love over the course of all those weeks they spent together? Or how he could see himself living with Danny and now the dream was as good as shattered crystal?

"You seem troubled, wanna dance your worries away?" a brunette in a short red dress, asked sipping from her drink.

"Actually? Yeah, I think so!" Tom nodded enthusiastically.

The girl passed her drink to some friends she had with her and started dancing with Tom in a very sensual way. Meanwhile, Dougie and his boyfriend watched that strange behaviour of their friend.

~#~

"You heard that? It seems like there's a new monster in town, already 6 boys were found looking like some fucking Lego," a man said to his drinking mate over the table. "It seems like it targets only blond men."

The conversation going on behind him suddenly caught Danny's attention. It was probably one of his clan, and since it targeted specifically men, no doubt it would be a Succubus. The female of his species was known to be more aggressive at their approach, as well as in their habits, going as far as severing limbs and head from the remains of their meals.

"Hopefully those hunters will give her what she needs," he smirked, sipping from his pint and watching a football match on the TV, something that he had learned from Harry.

One of the players scored a goal, and the whole pub cheered with manly roars. Danny also took part in the celebration, high-fiving some random guys around him and ecstatic his team was winning the match.

It was only when the camera zoomed over the stadium and in on the player's face that he felt a pang in his stomach. The guy had blond hair with dark eyebrows that reminded him of someone– "Tom! The guys are out tonight!"

Trying his best to not run anybody over, Danny dashed through the streets and in the direction of the club he was supposed to go to with his human mates.

~#~

"D-Dawg! Tom said you weren't coming–"

"Later, mate," Danny interrupted Dougie with a small smile. "Where's Tom? Isn't he with you?"

"He was dancing with some girl... Now that you mention it, I can't see them any more," Harry looked around the crowd, unable to find their friend.

Danny just dashed back in the opposite direction he had just came from, leaving a confused couple behind, looking at each other with question marks over their heads.

~#~

"You are really cute, did you know that?" the girl Tom had danced with said to him in a soothing voice, dangerously licking her lips as if still tasting him on them. "It almost makes me sad to have to rip such a cute guy apart," she tilted her head back, revealing Tom's soulless brown eyes staring blankly at nowhere.

"Don't worry about tha', you're not ripping anybody apart tonight, sister," Danny appeared from inside the shadows, eyes flashing red and claws out.

"Eh? Daniel! What a surprise!" she cackled in a mocking tone. "So good to see a brother in this town!"

"Save the small talk, Evangeline," he spat back. "Hand him, now," he demanded.

"What? Are you feeding on men?" she started laughing even harder. "You're such a disgrace for our clan, you should know that we're not supposed to feed on same-sex individuals!" she wiggled her finger in disapproval.

"Your thoughts on me don't really interest me," Danny shrugged. "Now hand him over and I won't hurt you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Daniel. I don't like sharing my snacks," she let her index nail grow into a claw, scratching a thin line of blood on Tom's cheek and licking it.

Danny left his position and lunged at Evangeline with his claws and fangs out. His vow of not eating human flesh was starting to slow him down, and the fight soon turned into a desperate battle for survival. Not only Evangeline was more skilled at combat, but she had been feeding for the past days, being at her peak of power, whilst Danny – who started a diet more akin to any human's – was just fighting the hunger inside him that sometimes craved for a real meal.

His wounds were deeper than hers, but Danny wasn't going down so easily. What he lacked in attack power he made up with the defence of his wings: the wings of an Incubus were far more resilient and bigger than those of a Succubus.

The combat dragged on with each side scoring some hits that would account for the decision of their fight. After a heavy kick Danny landed on the brunette, Tom knees buckled and he started regaining consciousness, the outlandish combat in front of his eyes filling his body with sheer terror.

"Danny!" he screamed as a sharp claws pierced the curly-haired boy on the shoulder. Desperate and not knowing what to do to help, Tom started praying for Danny's safety.

"What's this noise– Stop!" The girl attacking Danny started to become dizzy from the sound of the boy's prayers. The fight wore her down, and the blood loss coupled with the buzzing provided by Tom's words made it hard to allow her use her telekinesis on him. "I'll shut you up, you little shit!"

Storming into Tom's direction to impale him, her clawed hand pierced through a chest, but it didn't belong to Tom. "Never turn your back to the enemy," Danny coughed a bit of blood through a smirk, holding the arm in his chest in place. With a quick swing of his claws, he decapitated his enemy with his free hand, her body disappearing in ashes.

Tom was paralysed by fear in the same spot he was before. He had watched a battle between super beings from up close and had barely made it alive. Not even in his wildest dreams or anything other than a video game or a film he could see something like that.

"I'm glad I could save you, Tom," Danny hiccuped. "It might be a little too late, and I'm not sure if my kind is capable of that, but I think I love you."

"I love you, too, Danny."

"Thanks? I can't think of any other human who would love a demon," he smiled his trademarked Danny's smile, making Tom reciprocate through tears.

And those were Danny's last words before the light from his eyes went out and he fell face down to the ground. Tom ran back to catch his hand and kiss his lips for the first (and last) time, just seconds before he could see the boy he loved turn into sand and be carried by cold night breeze. He would never forget the wonderful moments he had with his favourite devil. Ever.

~Fin~


End file.
